


Right Here Waiting

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Eye Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nonverbal Communication, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: One night Johnny casually turns to look at Bull sleeping on the cot beside him, only to find him looking back. Something starts that night, even if neither speak about it, even if they pretend it's nothing, the looks they exchange slowly becoming much more.





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Richard Marx' song by the same name.
> 
> Thanks to Muccamukk for betareading this for me <3 It's thanks to her if I started getting interested on this ship. So you can blame her, and her beautiful stories, lol (but go read her stories on them, they're amazing)
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

It was during the first month of them both sleeping in the non coms barracks that Johnny found himself looking at the man lying on the cot beside his own. Not that it was the first time he had looked at Bull Randleman, or that the man was asleep.

Johnny had a pretty good idea that his fellow noncom was just too tired to be able to sleep, same as Johnny was.

What he didn't expect was to find Bull looking back at him, one arm under the pillow and his body facing Johnny.

They just looked at each other in silence for a while, not moving or hinting being about to, the snoring of the others around them filling the night and keeping them company. The sound had long since stopped keeping Johnny up, usually too worn out after training to stay awake after hitting the pillow. Except on nights when he was just that side of too tired.

Bull just looked back at him, unperturbed, and Johnny wondered what was going on in his head. He couldn't help but notice that Bull still kept staring no matter how much time passed, and he suddenly found himself considering that maybe there was a reason for it. Maybe it was only wishful thinking, or maybe there was the littlest chance that Bull could have noticed Johnny the same way Johnny had noticed him. Otherwise, surely Bull would have looked away from him sooner than later, and yet there they were, simply looking, and Johnny for the first time in a while found himself hoping.

He liked Bull, he liked how massive the man was, how caring he acted towards the enlisted men. But the size of the man was the first thing Johnny had noticed about him, and more than once his body had betrayed him as he was watching the fellow train and fight, as he watched Bull use his strength and size to overpower the others. It was the stuff of wet dreams, to be able to watch closely as a man like that manhandled men and was a competent figure at the same time.

Now, with Bull watching him across the narrow space between their cots, Johnny grinned openly at him.

The surprise was unmistakable on Bull’s features, but after a moment the man started slowly smiling at him, and Johnny held his breath for a moment at that clear sign that Bull could be just as interested. Johnny took a slow deep breath and observed Bull fall asleep in due time, himself following suit not long after.

It somehow became a thing: they would get into bed, wait for lights out, then just lie there and look at each other until they too would fall asleep. It felt companionable, like having a friend know some deep secret that they wouldn't judge. But they didn't talk about it, no matter how much they chatted during the day about anything and everything. They never mentioned how they looked at each other, or their feelings about it, but Johnny was not surprised when he started getting terribly hard during those moments.

He started wondering if Bull was experiencing the same effects, the same attraction. Until one night, when Johnny let his gaze travel over Bull's figure, slowly perusing his big shoulders and arms, going down his torso to stare at where his hips were under the blankets. When he looked back at Bull's face, Johnny felt a grin tug at his lips at finding the man looking flushed and flustered.

Johnny made a show of licking his lips and even across the space between them, he heard the hitch in Bull's breath.

As nonchalantly as possible Johnny rolled on his belly and balled up the pillow before he laid his head on it, turning it to face Bull once more. Slowly he started shifting under the covers, soundlessly humping the mattress and showing Bull exactly how much he liked rubbing his aching cock that way.

Staring at Bull, he caught exactly the moment Bull understood what he was doing, the way Bull perked up, lifting his head from the pillow of a few inches in surprise. Bull was undoubtedly interested, his gaze focused on the pleasure written on Johnny's face and the way his hips moved under the sheets.

Johnny felt a rush of arousal when Bull licked his lips, excited by the show Johnny was putting on, but it was his turn to stop in surprise when Bull sneaked one hand under the sheets and started touching himself.

Johnny watched at the way Bull moved his hand under the covers, knowing exactly what the man was doing, and he felt incredibly turned on at the slow rhythm the man was keeping. Slowly, Johnny went back to humping his mattress, trying to imagine what he would have seen if there were no covers hiding Bull from him. He could only dream about the size of Bull's hard cock, or how his massive hand would look wrapped around it, slowly pulling at it.

The mere thought of it was enough to make his mouth water, and suddenly he found himself cumming so fast it was embarrassing. He pushed his face on the pillow, trying to stifle his moan and hard breathing.

With a deep sigh, he turned to look at Bull once more, and he felt blood rush into his ears when he saw that Bull was jerking himself off faster. Johnny smiled at him, boneless and satisfied, tired in a good way, but he forced himself to stay awake until he saw the moment Bull's movements faltered and the man closed his eyes at the rush of pleasure of his orgasm.

In that moment, Johnny wanted nothing more than to sneak into the other's bed and try to fit on the narrow mattress beside him, maybe exchange a couple kisses.

It would have been enough to at least be able to tell Bull how much that meant to him, or wish him goodnight without sounding sappy and risking being heard by the others.

Bull cracked a soft smile at him, and Johnny returned it before finally letting his lashes drop and sleep take him.

***

He would have liked to talk about what was happening between them after that night, but they were always rushing, learning and teaching things, always with Bill or Lip or everybody else around when they were not marching or training.

Only problem was that he had not even an idea how to find the right words to be able to tell Bull that he wanted more than looks and thoughts in his head: he wanted to kiss Bull, he wanted Bull to push him against a wall and fuck him crazy, until Johnny forgot his own name.

Not that he could manage to get a word in, or manage to convince himself there wouldn't be repercussions on their friendship if he screwed up with his words.

***

Johnny lay on his cot with a deep sigh, feeling every inch of his body scream at how tired he was. He closed his eyes for a moment, ready to fall asleep fully clothed for once. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open, frowning at the ceiling above as he started evaluating what was strange around him.

It took him a bit to understand what that was, and he slowly turned his head to sniff at his pillow. It was a coincidence that in doing so he had a perfect view of Bull sitting on the edge of his own cot, tugging at his laces to take off his boots. There was something in the line of Bull's shoulders that told Johnny the guy, despite his head down and focus on his boots, was actually taking stock of Johnny's reaction.

Johnny had to fight a smile as he finally understood what was strange with his bed, the pillow smelling of Bull, of his personal scent mixed with that of the army's soap he used and his cigar smoke.

He grabbed the pillow and turned it around, hitting the mattress with the back of his head and a sigh before he put the pillow over his face, pretending to be just blocking the light. He hid the smile he couldn't fight anymore, not at finally having the closest thing to proof that Bull was probably sweet on him.

Johnny had no idea how the man had managed to get there and swap their pillows without anybody seeing him, but he was damn happy to simply be able to inhale the clean scent of his friend.

He took a minute for himself before he sat up, putting the pillow back before getting up to unlace his own boots, casually throwing a glance at Bull and finding him looking back, a glint in Bull's eyes and a pleased curve on his lips.

Johnny was struck by the realization that he didn't really need to tell Bull about his feelings, not right away, he simply needed to make him understand the next time they were out for a beer that he would like to sneak away. Just the two of them. Which sounded easier now that he knew Bull was ready to sneak around in order to have more than just glances in the night.

***

When the back of their hands bumped one against the other as they walked side by side in the night, they both pretended they hadn't noticed a thing. Johnny saw in his peripheral vision that Bull was staring straight ahead just as he was doing. Johnny moved his hand between them, bumping it once more against Bull's, and he exhaled slowly when the contact lasted for more than a second. The couple beers they'd downed were going to be useful if Bull asked why Johnny was touching his hand, not that Johnny really believed the man would ask.

They walked away from the last streetlight they encountered, and suddenly Bull grabbed at his hand, his fingers wrapping around Johnny's. He turned to look at the man, and in the semi darkness Johnny saw Bull look back at him. Johnny squeezed at Bull's hand, feeling too many emotions in his chest, somehow seeming to fill his stomach and throat until he had no idea how to tell Bull a thing, and at the same time how not to.

He followed Bull when he tugged at him, turning away from the street to lead Johnny into an alley.

They turned a couple corners before Bull turned to look at him, his solid body facing Johnny. Johnny stopped worrying about words and explanations and worries that they might not have wanted the same thing. He reached out with his free hand, carding his fingers in the short hair on the nape of Bull's neck, and Bull made a soft noise, letting go of the hand he was holding to wrap his arms around Johnny and pull him in a tight embrace.

Johnny pressed closer to Bull, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck when Bull leaned down to find Johnny's lips.

They started kissing, at first a simple pressure of their lips that quickly became many more kisses, the two of them enjoying the touch and feeling of each other. At least until Johnny parted his lips and his tongue touched Bull's bottom lip.

Bull sighed at that, and soon he parted his lips, their kiss deepening as they started exploring each other's mouths. Little noises of pleasure escaped them, stifled by their kisses.

Bull's body felt amazing against his, the best thing Johnny had had in months, probably in years. Just as Johnny noticed how hard Bull was against his hip, much like Johnny himself was, Bull started pushing him back against the wall.

Johnny went willingly, incredibly turned on when he found himself trapped between the wall and the huge muscular body in front of him.

He rocked his hips, moaning into the kiss at the delicious pressure that put on his cock. Soon Bull followed suit, groaning deep in his throat as he started rubbing himself against Johnny. They kept kissing, holding tight to each other as they slowly humped each other.

It was ten times better than what they had done up until that moment, finally able to be close and have each other. For a moment, Johnny thought about breaking the kiss to tell Bull how much he'd wanted just this and for how long, but then Bull moved his hands down to Johnny’s hips and held him tight and Johnny couldn’t think straight anymore.

The fact that Bull wouldn't have had any trouble manhandling him if he wished to made Johnny lose the last grip on his self control. He made a noise in the back of his throat, and before he knew it he started tugging at Bull's clothes, trying to get more of him, to be able to touch more of him without fabric in between.

Bull moaned softly and broke the embrace to mirror his actions, unbuttoning Johnny's pants in a frenzy. He pushed his hips against Johnny's hand as soon as Johnny wrapped his fingers around his cock. He faltered on his movements just for the shortest moment before he too managed to take Johnny's dick out of his pants and underwear.

Johnny made a noise that he would have been embarrassed by at any other moment of his life, but he couldn't be now that he had Bull's hand on him, touching like he'd dreamed of for weeks, now that he had his hand on Bull's erection and finally knew how large the man was. It was better than in any of his dreams, the man truly there and hard for him, willing to let Johnny touch him however he wanted to.

"Want you," Bull mumbled on Johnny's lips, his breath hot on Johnny's skin, and he placed one more kiss on the corner of his mouth when Johnny nodded his head. "Want all of you."

Johnny grabbed at his shoulder with his free hand, jerking off Bull faster. "Yes," he moaned, trying to push himself into Bull's hold. "I'd let you do anything you wanted to me," he admitted breathlessly.

Suddenly, Bull was the one groaning and attaching their mouths together once more, kissing Johnny in a way that had Johnny pressed against the wall and unable to think, his toes curling in his boots. He barely managed to swallow when Bull broke the kiss, and he needed a couple seconds to understand what the man was doing, why he was kneeling in front of him.

Johnny made a guttural noise, licking his lips as Bull glanced up at him before he leaned in and licked at the head of his cock, still jerking Johnny off slowly as he wrapped his lips around it.

Johnny's eyes fluttered closed as he groaned in pleasure, leaning his head back against the brick wall as Bull worked on taking more of his cock in his mouth.

Unthinkingly Johnny put his hand over Bull's head, grabbing at his cap for a moment before he forced himself to move his fingers to the nape of his neck. He considered trying to lead the man into sucking at him as he liked, but Bull seemed to read in his mind. He let go of Johnny's cock, by then mostly disappeared into his mouth, and instead wrapped both his hands around Johnny's hips.

Bull's tight hold made it impossible for Johnny to move and suddenly Johnny felt his cock twitch in the other's mouth, way closer to his own orgasm as soon as he felt he was pinned down. It was such a turn on that he had to stifle a moan with the palm of his hand, biting softly at the heel of it as he kept playing with the short strands on the back of Bull's head.

Bull sucked at him hard, bobbing his head slowly up and down, hollowing his cheeks every time he rose to hold just the head of the cock between his lips. The moment he managed to take all of it in his mouth, Johnny felt an embarrassing sound escape him, his body shaking at the way Bull wrapped his lips tight around the base of his cock.

It wasn't long before he started spilling in Bull's mouth, his fingers twitching over Bull's hair as if it were possible to keep him exactly where he was while Bull swallowed down.

He shivered against the wall, heaving a deep sigh as Bull slipped away from his cock, relenting the hold around his hips. Johnny swayed in, leaning closer to Bull, and stole a kiss while the man straightened up.

He felt Bull smile against his lips, and suddenly he didn't even have to think about it before he was turning and hurrying to unbutton his suspenders.

He braced himself against the wall, and he forced himself to not look back, almost holding his breath as he stood there, hoping Bull would catch the drift, hoping he wasn't embarrassing himself by offering something that Bull didn't even want.

Johnny was filled with relief the moment he heard Bull groan and start unbuttoning the back of his suspenders. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes at feeling Bull sneak his hands under his shirt. The man pressed his hands on him, slowly racking them around his ribs and up his torso until Bull stopped to cover Johnny’s chest with his hands and squeeze at it before he started rubbing his fingers over his nipples, making Johnny sigh in pleasure.

It was just a moment before Bull pressed himself against his back, his massive body seeping warmth even through the fabric of their jackets. Johnny pressed back against him, rubbing the back of his head against Bull's shoulder with a soft moan as Bull leaned in to put his mouth on Johnny's neck. Bull started kissing and biting softly at his neck, managing to distract him until he stopped rubbing at his nipples and started tugging at them between his fingers, not letting go until he had them rigid under his touch.

Johnny wanted more, wanted to feel Bull take him, but he couldn't stop moaning at the way his body was being played with. With a flush of heat, he found he wished Bull could keep it up, that they could have all the time in the world for Bull to find out how to push all his buttons.

"Like how little you are," Bull murmured on his skin, pinching his nipples harder, and Johnny tilted his head to give him more space with a little hitch in his breath.

"Love how big you are," Johnny managed to reply with a breath of air, his cock twitching in interest again.

Bull let go of his nipples and caressed down his torso, stopping for a moment with his hands around Johnny's hips as he scratched at the tense column of his neck with his teeth.

Johnny was growing desperate, close to just up and asking to be screwed, when Bull pulled his hands away from him, finally pushing down Johnny's pants. It wasn't long before Bull cupped his ass and started playing with it, kneading at his asscheeks, parting them to start touching his opening.

Johnny moaned softly, letting his head hang between his shoulders, and he swallowed when Bull licked a strip of skin right above the collar of his shirt. Johnny had to bite his lip to stifle a protest when Bull took his hands off him.

Soon enough though Bull started lubing him, his fingers slick with something that Johnny was grateful the man had brought with him that night. He closed his eyes with a moan when the first finger breached him, Bull slowly screwing him open with just that until Johnny started swaying his hips, pushing back onto it in an attempt to have more and more.

Bull seemed to be just as eager as he was, fingering him quickly, opening him up until he was sure it was enough before he quickly pulled free.

Johnny licked his lips in anticipation and spread his legs more, as much as the pants around his thighs let him, but Bull seemed to have something else in mind since he turned Johnny to face him. Before Johnny could put in a word, Bull had grabbed at his thighs and lifted him from the ground.

Johnny gasped, holding tight to Bull's shoulders, and a moan escaped him when Bull pressed him flat against the wall once more, the bricks scraping his back through his jacket.

Johnny tried wrapping his legs around Bull's torso, but with his pants pulled down enough to uncover his ass for the other man to take him, he could barely try and apply pressure on Bull with his knees and calves. Unable to do much more to keep himself up, he felt a rush of pleasure at knowing he was relying completely on Bull and his strength. He pushed his face against Bull's neck to stifle his sounds when he felt the head of Bull's cock against his opening.

Johnny felt his breath stutter in his chest when Bull started lowering him down onto his cock. His muscles trembled as he tried to hold on to the man with his legs and arms, a strangled moan escaping him as Bull's cock breached him.

The man was massive, and suddenly Johnny had a better idea of it than he'd had when he was simply jerking him off. He was grateful that Bull was taking his sweet time entering him. If the grunts he was making and the mumbled words were anything to go by, apparently he thought Johnny was too tight, and he was probably going to cum right away.

Johnny took a deep breath and brushed his cheek against Bull's, closing his eyes for a moment at the delicious friction of their light stubble. Bull brushed his lips over the line of his jaw, nibbling softly at it, and he almost managed to distract Johnny from the way he started pushing himself deeper inside of him.

Bull moaned softly when Johnny squeezed his muscles around him when he finally sank completely in him. Johnny barely had the time to feel a rush of pride for what he'd managed, when that Bull distracted him by putting his lips on Johnny's ear, licking and biting at it until Johnny ended up a breathless, moaning mess.

He couldn't manage to get out a single word once Bull finally started moving him up and down, slowly but surely screwing him, manhandling him as if he weighed nothing.

Johnny would have loved nothing more but to push back against Bull's thrusts, but he couldn't, not pressed as he was between the wall and the man fucking him. He was completely in Bull's power and that was all Johnny had dreamed of. All his focus went to how those strong hands felt on him, how Bull's cock made him feel full and stretched open.

Bull started thrusting into him harder and faster, and the air of the night filled with the sounds of slapping bodies, with their grunts and moans.

"Touch yourself," Bull breathed against his ear, panting just as hard as Johnny was.

Johnny hurried to do as he was told, wrapping his fingers around his newly hard cock and starting to pull at it in a frenzy, trying to get off while Bull kept fucking him.

Bull ducked his head and groaned against his skin as he stilled and tensed, his muscles trembling as he reached his orgasm. He leaned in against Johnny, squeezing him against the wall and cutting off his breath. Not that Johnny minded too much, his cock twitching at having all that weight on him. He loved it, loved knowing he had managed to push Bull over the edge, and maybe he felt even better at knowing he was powerless even to push Bull back enough to take a deep breath.

Bull leaned back with a sigh, brushing his lips over the corner of Johnny's mouth before he helped him down to his feet once more.

Instead of straightening back up and tucking himself in his uniform, Bull stayed close to Johnny, covering his mouth once more, and Johnny was more than happy to keep kissing, slowly going back to pull at his cock while Bull kept caressing his naked sides, his thumbs drawing circles over Johnny's hipbones until Johnny groaned and spilled between his fingers.

Once they broke apart, Bull got rid of his condom and they did their best to clean themselves up in silence. Johnny was ready to just get away from there, go back to the main street and pretend nothing had happened, but Bull pulled him close, and Johnny let Bull hug him.

Now that the frenzy had passed, Johnny noticed how it was slightly uncomfortable to kiss Bull while they were hugging, the man bending him back enough to be able to slot their mouths together despite the height difference. But Johnny would have not given that away for all the money the army was going to give them, not with Bull kissing him slowly as if he wanted to keep doing it forever, not with the man making him feel sweet and wanted.

Bull grinned softly at him when they finally broke apart, neither of them saying a word as they made sure they were in order before stepping out of the alley for the walk back to where the bus would pick them up to take them back to camp.

Neither mentioned the way their hands bumped one against the other as they walked side by side, nor the glances they kept throwing at each other, or how for the shortest time they actually got back to taking each other's hands, squeezing, giving a gentle swip with their thumbs.

There was still a hope that nobody else would be to their barracks yet, there was still a hope that one night they could do more than just look at each other.


End file.
